Currently, the ways for inputting Chinese characters include various ways based on the pronunciations of the Chinese characters and various ways based on the shapes of the characters. The former ways can be learnt easily and thus the users can use these ways to input Chinese characters with a quick learning process. However these ways need clicking more keys for inputting a character and moreover there are many words which have the same pronunciation so that the users must select a desired one. This makes a trouble to the user, and in particular to the beginners. The ways based on the shapes of the Chinese characters mainly depend on the decomposition of the characters, but this is very difficult in learning. It cannot be widely accepted.
Furthermore, the above mentioned ways need many keys so that a greater space is necessary. Thereby the operation must be performed by two hands. If the inputting device is installed to a small type electronic device, this is especially inconvenient. For example for hand sets, automatic teller machines, etc., the user must operate the device with one hand taking some objects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,666, “Chinese character input scheme having ten symbol groupings of Chinese characters in a recumbent or upright configuration”, a way for resolving above problems is disclosed. However this method requests the users to keep 10 symbol groupings in mind and the numbers of 98 traditional recognized components in Chinese characters and the relations for inputting. It is very complicated and tedious and cannot be achieved in the short learning period.